Korra and Mako's Wedding Days
by Cybu
Summary: Korra didn't know what she was up for when she accepted Mako's...unexpected proposal thanks Tahno . Will Korra become a "bride-monster" as everyone accuses her? Tradition clashes with fashion, as Korra faces her hardest challenge yet! The "proposal" is featured in "Mako and the Avatar" chapter 11: A Gift. Rated T for safety. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

"Korra! Korra where are you! Korra come here! We have to start planning your wedding! It's six months! You've promised!" Senna was frantically searching for Korra, with a slightly crazed look in her eyes. The night of the...proposal, Korra made Senna promise that she wasn't to start _anything_ until six months after. And sure enough, Senna had been marking down the days eagerly, like any other mother would. And she was ready to get her due.

Korra was hiding in the bushes behind the pavilion. She shouldn't be this worried. Of course not. But everyone had freaked her out. She had heard many warnings to not turn into a bride-monster, or something of that nature.

It all started when Tahno had said, "We don't want to lose you, uhvuhtar."

"What do you mean?" Korra had laughed then, still innocent and naive.

"You know what happens to brides," Tahno had given her a knowing look, one she had not taken to well.

"What happens?"

"You mean you _don't_ know?" he asked her with such surprise, as if everyone in the world knew it when they was born, except for her.

"Don't mess with me Tahno," she snapped at him. Surely it must be another ploy of Tahno's. Tahno's tricks were sure to get him into trouble, in fact, Mako was going to punch him smartly, when Korra had stopped him, saying "You regret proposing to me? So don't punch him. You'll have to arrest yourself." She didn't know why she had saved Tahno. She guessed it was because she was growing too fond of him, like an annoying little pet.

"I'm just saying this as a friend. Huh, friends, who would think," Tahno chuckled. "You are forgetting the fact that I grew up with many sisters, and I have seen the worst of it."

"Were they all spoiled brats like you?" Korra couldn't help but blurt out.

"They were the ones to spoil me, dear Korra. I've seen weddings since I was three years old. They weren't...spoiled. Well bred, yes. Well kept yes. I'm afraid it was me they pampered," Tahno said all of this without so much as a blush. "But when it came to the weddings," Tahno gave a shudder. "I was always the ring bearer, when the first three of my sisters got married, then my stupid little cousins sometimes got the job," he scowled.

"Just how many sisters do you have?" Korra asked, suddenly curious.

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Korra's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Hey," Tahno shrugged. "They wanted a son too. They were determined."

"Your poor mother."

"Ah yes, she spoiled me as well."

"Hey Tahno are you gay?" Korra asked suddenly, bewildering Tahno.

Tahno sputtered at that. "What makes you think that?" he asked with his hands on his hips. He noticed and quickly thrust his hands down.

"One, you're always talking about how you grew up with a million sisters, and so you seem to have supreme knowledge of all girls or something like that. Two, do you look in the mirror?"

"Wha-what's wrong with my appearance?" he pouted.

"Nothing. Just...You're a little flamboyent. Plus you wear eyeliner."

"It's called guy-liner," Tahno said sounding extremely offended.

"Three-"

"There's a three?"

"You scream like a girl."

"That cannot be helped," Tahno stuck his nose in the air. "As I was saying, you may be overwhelmed by everything."

"Everything?"

"Flowers, decorations, theme, gifts, dress, hair, and especially the invitations."

"All that?" Korra's voice was wobbling.

"That's only the beginning."

"Beginning?" Korra squeaked.

"I'm here for you, Korra," Tahno put his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Oh and the cake. Who's planning your wedding? Joo Dee did all of my sister's weddings."

"My...mother."

"Hmm. Not professional, but let's see where it goes. Surely someone would be able to make time to help the Avatar…" his voice trailed off thoughtfully. Well, I'll go choose everything with you."

"Um...Ok."

"Gosh, I wish I was a bride," Tahno sighed. Korra gave him an odd look. "What? They always get better presents than the groom. And more attention."

"Sure…"

And so it had gone on. She's already been stressed about, what plates, what table placements, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! So she'd ended up just screaming "Six months!" to anyone who'd ask and dash off, leaving them to mutter, "monster bride."

Oh spirits, was this what they were talking about? she hadn't even started anything. She slumped her head in her arms. Maybe she should just elope.

If she did that the White Lotus would have to start searching for the next Avatar.

She wailed. Big mistake. Her mother found her.

"Korra!" she reprimanded. "There you are! You wore me out! It's too late now. But tomorrow, we are going to the printers!"

"Printers?' Korra's voice was trembling.

"Why yes!" her mother cooed. "To choose your invitations!"

Despair. That's all Korra had felt. Damn Tahno. Damn everyone who had managed to freak her out. Well, effing, done.

That night she had snuck off to see Mako, who was holding her in his arms, calming her down. "There, there," he had said, meaningless words that never did soothe anybody, "It's just a wedding, how bad can it be?"

"Just a wedding?" she sobbed (she wasn't really crying) "just a wedding? Mako, there is no such thing as just a wedding!"

"Surely you're not turning into a bride monster already?" Mako raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up! That's what everyone said! That's why I'm so freaked out!"

"Just relax, and go with it. Do what you want," he murmured to her.

"Well, if I'm going to go through with this, so are you," Korra muttered at him angrily.

"What? What did I do? And I am aren't I?" he tried to move around to show that comforting Korra was part of it.

"Uh uh. _You_ have to go and help me pick all the-fucking colors, and the settings and...stuff."

Mako's face paled. "Surely the groom doesn't have to?"

"Yes. He does. At least this one has to."

"Well, I'm not going to see the dress," Mako reminded her. It was considered extreme bad luck if the groom saw the bride's dress beforehand. It meant that their children would all be born extremely hairy.

"I suppose you won't. But you have to be there. If I'm going through this, so do you."

"Mako!" Korra was peering over his face as he jumped and fell out of his bed.

He was rubbing his head, and said "What do you want Korra?"

"Invitations!"

"This early?" Mako groaned. "The morning is _evil_. You said so," he was mumbling still out of it.

"Well, it's not my fault you have work. Mom said we'd have to go now so we'd have enough time."

"My shift doesn't start till two today!"

Korra shrugged. "Don't ask me. Everyone said we'd need to go now, if we wanted to sort out invitations today. I mean lovingly choose, not ever _sort out_."

"What-what," Mako yawned widely, "time is it?'

"7 am."

"7 AM? Why the hell do we…"

"Breakfast. Traffic. The sheer amount of time it would take anybody to handpick their invitations. SInce it is such an important symbol of thier future life. And how could they not take it seriously." Sarcasm was falling from her voice like a waterfall. Mako just noticed that Korra was oddly calm. Now he realized that she sounded very spiteful.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" The sarcasm wasn't ready to leave yet, it seemed.

Mako gave her an odd look. "We couldn't just pick a nice-"

"Nice design and call it a day? Why would we do that? Surely it would mean that we were being careless. Surely that would make us an unloving couple, undeserving of each other. Surely-"

"Korra…" he said slowly. "Did you fight with your mother?"

Korra sighed. "Not just my mother."

"Who?"

"My mother, Tahno, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, every female that was around, and a few hen pecked White-Lotus men… There's a whole fucking army."

Mako looked at her warily, and she crawled into his arms. "And so it begins."


	2. Chapter 2: An Escape

**"No. No browns." Korra said firmly. **

"why?" Senna asked. "they're such a lovely neutral assortment!"

"When have I ever been neutral, mom? And I refuse to pick between," Korra had to pause to restrain the expletive that was about to come out of her mouth," ecrue and taupe or whatever the he-heck else. I would rather choose between shades of blue. Or red. Or any other color. But no browns or off whites or anything ridiculous like that. " Tahno had warned her about browns. Pema had too. Apparently Pema had began bawling and screamed, "I don't care if it's fucking ecrue or ivory! Just pick something or else there won't be a wedding to plan."

One of Tahno's sisters had gone through a similar burst out and from then on brown or white color schemes were banished. Taboo. Neve spoken of again.

"Um...alright Korra," her mother said warily, slightly frightened. "we'll just go with maroon then. Mako?"

"whatever Korra wants," he said quickly. Really, Mako didn't care what color anything was, as long as he was getting married to Korra. He knew Korra would rather elope but as they both had agreed, the White Lotus would be on the hunt for a new avatar. And the Republic City Police officers would be short one on the force.

"are we done yet?" Korra asked. They were there for hours letting Korra's mother and Tahno sort out through all the combinations. They were supposed to help but try couldn't muster up the interest to.

"Korra, we have to pick the lettering!"

"Ugh!"

"Senna," Mako called out. Here went nothing. He knew Korra would kill him. But he couldn't stand any of this frou-frouness anymore. So he decided to duck out while he still had a chance.

"Yes Mako?"

"If perhaps, I might make a request to er, stay out of a few preparation details, because work is keeping me weary and I trust you three's judgement is quite a lot, and all I want is whatever Korra wants," Mako said all of this very fast and shot endearing smiles at Korra. She was glaring at him, furious of this treachery.

Senna's face fell. "I do enjoy spending time with my future son-in-law... Won't you at least be able to make it for the cake tasting?" she asked hopefully.

"I think I'll be able to make it to that. After all, it would be careless if I didn't try," he was grinning as Korra was punching him every time Senna looked away.

"Great. So what kind of lettering?"

"Just get something...swirly."

"But I thought we were going to pick out of the traditional catalogues!" Senna was hopefully holding up the said catalogues which had quite a lot of dust on them.

"But I like swirly letters..." Korra had protested. Everyone gave her a look. "I just do, I can't help it!" she snapped at them.

Everyone was silent.

"Swirly letters." Mako finally said.

"Who knew, right?" Tahno added.

Korra merely pouted, crossing her arms.


End file.
